New story idea
by ammix21
Summary: I was thinking about something I never saw before. Parental!RoyEd maybe Parental!ScarEd.
1. Chapter 1

What if Roy was too late in saving Ed from Scar but instead of killing Ed he took him to the other ishbalans to make forget how to use alchemy? If anyone is interested please review and i'll even do a collab because I could really use some help. I'm a noob.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be so simple,his hand was placed upon the blonde head. He could rid the world of this sinner. The boy even told him to do it,kill him but leave his 'brother' was tempted to finish the job,but he looked into those eyes. Those gold eyes filled with determination but the complete fear could clearly be seen swimming in those golden pools. He was just a child. A child being fed lies,being forced to live this dangerous life. The innocence was still there not yet crushed by the terrible things he was subject to. He found himself becoming angry, not at the boy for knowing this horrible skill,but at those military people. They filled this young one's mind with lies,making him believe a talking suit of armorwas more valuable than sounded in the distance,they were coming to corrupt the child more. He wouldn't stand for that. In a quick motion Ed was unconscience in his captor's arms. By the time Roy got there,Al was screaming for his missing brother and the man who took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait guys.

Roy ran to the voice of ,he saw the dismembered suit of armor shouting for his brother."Alphonse,where is Fullmetal?"he turned to him acknowledging his presence."We have to go help brother! He took him! Help me get him back!" came the boy's urgent took a while for Roy to process what was youngest subordinate was taken by a just a killer,but an alchemist killer. His youngest alchemist was takenby the alchemist killer.

Al's voice brought him back to reality."Why are you just standing around!? We have to find brother before Scar kills him!." Roy was going to agree with Al but he thought about Scar wanted Ed dead he would have killed him already."Fullmetal is won't kill have to go back to headquarters."Roy went over to pick up Al's main piece when he jerked away.

"What do you mean he won't kill him!I saw what he was going to do to my brother,you didn't!"Al an exhasperated sigh Roy picked up the angry metal boy and walked back to his car where Riza was waiting for his she could askany questions,he told her he would explain later and went back for the rest of Al was in the car he became silent."Are you okay Alphonse?"she was silent for a moment before he answered."I hope brother is okay."His answer was short but filled with understood completely and asked no questions.

When Ed woke he found himself moving but not moving.'Train'he he wondered how he got there.'I was fighting Scar...SCAR!' He searched the cart and to his horror found Scar staring at him from the corner."Glad to see you're awake."


	4. Chapter 4

I had writer's block,sorry.I'm working on my grammar so I don't mess up as much.I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ed turned to the source of the voice and quickly transmuted his automail arm into a blade and got into a fighting did just sat there,staring at waited for any indication of what was going was he?Where was this train going?What happened to Al.

"What did you do with my brother,you bastard."he 's eyes seemed to harden at the mention of that infernal hunk of ,growing impatient,charged forward at the still seated arm came down to hit a wooden target stood behind him about to grab him,but he jumped away before he got the chance.

Ed turned back to Scar,crouching low asking again "Where is my brother?".(A/N:sorry about awkward punctuation.)Scar decided,since he was trying to help the boy,to tell him the truth.

"That suit of armor is nobody's is just a lie your military has told you"he said in his monotone uttered a sound related to a growl and charged once more,landing a punch on the taller man's fell back but looked as if the hit hadn't affected him at proceeded to stand up and stare calmly back at the confused boy.

Before Ed could say anything,the train lurched to a stop,causing Ed to fall forward onto the chance,Scar wrapped one arm around the boy trapping his arms to his sides,and placed his empty hand on the boy's began to struggle when he was caught but stopped when the tatoo covered arm touched his couldn't die yet,he had to make sure Al was safe.

Scar tilted Ed's head up to look him in the eye."We are getting off the or I'll carry you out".Perplexed by the situation other than knowing he could die at any second,Ed started to struggle found himself lifted onto a large chest,the deadly hand now on the back of his head and his bottom half wrapped around a slim Ed could realize anything,a warm wind blew his bangs in his turned to get a better look and noticed Scar was taking him to the middle of nowhere.

That's the next chapter.I also wanted to add in Al getting his body back but how i pictured it because I don't know how it interested in my version?


End file.
